A Bottle of Orange Juice
by Seraph05
Summary: Ch 1: After doing a hard job in the walls TBag decides to send Michael a little gift. But whats in this gift that it's got Michael singing and sprouting interesting proclomations? Ch 2: Michael pays Sara a little visit she'll never forget Please RR
1. A Tiring Job and Curious Gift

Michael removed the last screw holding a drain cover on and smiled as he kicked it through. One less boundary between him and his brother's freedom. He sat back down taking a breather, his skin glistened with sweat. He'd been in that hot, dark pipe for at least an hour and knew it was time to get back, the guards would be checking the cells soon. He slid the tools he was using into holes he'd cut in the soles of his shoes then started quickly down the tunnel. There was always urgency to what he did and he knew his cell mate would be stressing. As the opening leading back into his cell came into view he heard Sucre's nervous whispering.

"Fish, if you can hear me, hurry up man! The guard is coming! HURRY UP!" Michael broke into a pelt putting on his shirt to cover his sweat drenched singlet. He climbed hastily into their cell and shoved the stainless steal sink back into place. Sucre started pulling down the sheet just as the guard came around.

"Hey boss" Sucre greeted the man in the blue uniform that began to leer around their cell. His eyes came to rest on something. Sucre turned to see what he was looking at; Michael stood hunching over the sink stifling his quickened breathing from his hasty trek back. From where he stood, Sucre could see the sweat on his face. The guard couldn't possibly miss this abnormality if Michael turned.

"Hey! Scofield!" The guard called.

"Yeah" he answered.

"You'd better look at me when I'm talking to you, now get over here! Bellick told me to pay special attention to you" He sneered but Michael stayed "What's so interestin' about that sink?"

"Uh, he's not feeling well…was up all night with stomach cramps, aint that right Fish?" Sucre explained quickly.

"Turn around! This is the last time I'm asking" The guard repeated. Michael turned on the water splashing his face then slowly made his way over to the bars.

"Sorry, Boss, wasn't feeling right but I feel fine now" he said smoothly and calmly. The guard glared at him briefly then continued on. Michael turned his gaze to Sucre with a tell tale smirk.

"I did it" he commented sitting down on his bunk, whipping the water from his face with his sleeve.

"Great! So what are we doing next?" Sucre asked excitably leaping onto the top bunk.

"We just have to keep working on the tunnel in P.I. Few more days…a week at most and we'll be ready, there's still a lot of work to be done though." Michael answered reclining a little before noticing a bottle being held out from the cell next to them. Michael walked over reaching out and taking it.

"It's from T-bag, across the way" A deep voice said with an underlying tone of interest and curiosity "He told me to give you this after the guards second round cause you'd be thirsty and something about the group being in top condition. Got any idea what he's going on bout' Scofield?"

"No idea, Thanks" He lied with ease returning to his bunk. He frowned at its weight. He'd asked T-Bag to get this for another one of his plans but he hadn't mentioned anything about filling it. He pulled off the cap and smelt it. It smelled like oranges. He pondered over whether to drink it. Usually he would simply discard its contents purely out of mistrust; however he was very thirsty, hadn't had orange juice for a few months and could not see any reason why T-Bag would risk the entire escape plan in an attempt to hurt him. He took a sip, the cool refreshing liquid running down his throat, and then he waited. When nothing happened he gulped the rest down greatfully.

Sucre was slowly woken from his siesta by the sound of singing. He listened to the melodious tones playfully lifting and falling for a few minutes before he recognized the voice. Fighting the urge to laugh he rolled over and grinned down at Michael. He was reclining contently on his bunk, arms folded behind his head.

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words" He sung, remarkably well.

"Since when do you sing, Fish?" Sucre sniggered questioningly. Michael returned his snigger with a rare laugh as he got wobbily to his feet.

"Sucre, Sucre, Sucre. I've always been able to sing! But like I'm gonna strike up a tune round here, I mean I'm likely to be killed, sides' it's embarrassing" he talkatively answered as his cellmates eyes widened. Sucre had just noticed Michael's unusually wide smile, sluggish movements and previously nonexistent personality quirks.

"Yo, Michael…are you drunk?" he asked a warning light flashing in his mind.

"Maybe" he sighed smiling leaning on the wall behind him "Ok, yes"

"No! How? No, no, no!" Sucre whispered worriedly jumping down from his bunk and shaking Michael by the shoulders "Listen, just lie down and sleep it off! You can't be drunk here!"

"I don't want to" Michael replied easily humming a bar of 'Your song' as he looked away "How wonderful life is…now you're in the world"

"Fish, snap out of it!" Sucre exclaimed then Michael whispered something curious.

"I like her. I really like her" Sucre frowned.

"Who?"

"Sara, Dr. Tancredi. The more I see her, the more I want to be with her." for a moment he seemed sober, his gaze not focused on the floor but roaming a memory of the redhead that he so longed for "Maybe…She'd like my singing!" He exclaimed cheerily pushing past Sucre to the sink.

"No!" Sucre grabbed the back of Michael's shirt "Look, papi, she's great but you can't just turn up in the medical wing! If you have to go just wait till your insulin shot!" Michael looked over his shoulder.

"I don't want to wait!" he beamed pushing Sucre boisterously off, pulling the sink away and slipping through the hole. Sucre dove for the opening, but as he looked through it he saw Michael flying down the dimly lit corridor. It was too late.

"Michael, it's the middle of the day!" Sucre hissed but he was gone "MICHAEL!"


	2. Sweet, Tasty I Aways Loved Orange Juice

Dr. Sara Tancredi sighed as she filed the pages of the prisoners she had tended to that day back into folders, having entered the information into the Fox River memory banks. Her hand paused on one and she gave it a side glance before putting it with the others. Somehow she could never go past it without a glance. Even in black and white those eyes called to her from the paper. She swivelled on her chair to face the phone next to her desk; she had to call the medical company that supplied the prison to order supplies.

"You'd think they'd hire someone to do this" She said exasperatedly as she begun to dial the numbers. Then she heard a sound, not really strange but unusual in a prison – singing. She frowned listening a little harder when suddenly a voice spoke into her ear.

"Hello, this is Medic Supplies, Megan speaking how can I help you?" A friendly voice beamed through the receiver, startling Sara.

"Oh, yes…" She looked around a little before casting her eyes back down to the list of items needed "This is Dr. Tancredi from Fox River state penitentiary. I was wondering if I could give you our next order for supplies?"

"Ok, just give me a second…Fox River did you say?" Megan asked the clicking sounds of a key bored evident in the background.

"Yes…" Sara trailed off her eyes widening at the sight of Michael walking into her consulting room which would be a normal sight had he been chained up, accompanied by two guards and in a few hours time. She gasped standing up now visible through the glass window that separated the two rooms. Not realizing she was still holding the phone she went to walk briskly out of her office.

"I'm ready to take the order now doctor"

"OH!" She exclaimed moving quickly back into the room "I'm really sorry, can I call you back later something's come up" Sara blurted out not waiting for the answer, she hung up and looked again to make sure if he was still in the room. He had moved to the glass between them and was smiling, really smiling and singing, to her.

"Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss" It was amazing. For all his secrecy and placid nature the way he was singing now was like he was a completely different person. The sound was magnificent and the fact that it was his, made it no less breathtaking.

"Michael!" She hissed "What are you doing? How did you-?" She ran around and into the room he was in. He moved wobbily to the other side of the chair in the middle of the room to get out of her way.

"How did you get here! Come here so I can get you back to your cell!" She said worriedly.

"Well typically I would say yes, nod and do what you say" He said smoothly imitating his normal movements "But not today thanks to T-Bag"

"T-Bag? What did he give you?" Sara asked suddenly concerned "Was it drugs?"

"No! You'll just have to catch me to find out" He sniggered.

"Michael. Come on now we're adults" She said shortly reaching out to grab him but he dodged starting to sing again.

"Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen!" he sung his voice rose, smile wide and handsome.

"I'm not kidding! Come here! You're going to get in trouble" She leapt at him but again he moved, his back now to the door leading out of the office "Be Quiet! They'll hear you"

"And you can tell everybody, this is your song, it maybe quite simple but now that it's done" he continued backing towards the hallway. She ran around the seat chasing him into the hall.

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind" he sang as he ran down the hall, and then he stoped abruptly, starting to fall over. She tried to stop but was so close behind him that she ran straight into him, toppling them both over onto the floor. She opened her eyes coming face to face with Michael. His beautiful blue, green eyes meeting hers. He brushed some hair from her face with a gentle touch.

"How wonderful life is" he continued softly, Sara unaware of the light, pretty blush colouring her cheeks "Now you're in the world"

"I caught you" she said allowing an uncharacteristic grin.

"So you have" He replied slipping one hand around her back, not wanting the rare moment of intimacy to end.

"What did he give you, before I send you to your cell?" Sara asked. By now the guards had noticed Michael's previous singing and general noise making.

"A bottle of orange juice"

"Oh yeah?" she said doubtfully through smiling lips.

"Yeah sweet, tasty. I always loved orange juice"

"Dr. Tancredi are you alright?" Sara looked up to see a couple of boys in blue approaching, quickly pulling out their batons "Let go of her con!"

"It's ok! I'm fine! I've got this under control" She exclaimed realizing how the situation must look; a con holding a woman to him against her will.

"Michael" she looked back down stifling a gasp as he had leaned closer "You have to let go of me or you will be beaten"

"Let go con!"

"I don't mind. Plus I get to spend more time here" he whispered.

"You're making this really hard...they might not let me treat you anymore, try to act normal" their lips were inches away from each other; she could feel his warm breath on her face. His hand slipped away from her back and face and she jumped to her feet just in time for the guards to tackle him. They grabbed his arms and dragged him to his feet.

"Are you sure everything's ok?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes I asked for him to come up to the med wing for a shot and it had an unexpected reaction" She covered up for him, causing an almost shocked look to light up Michael's face. He stumbled a little as he was turned, the only evidence of his drunkenness, his outward appearance in control and calm. He looked back, as they walked him down the hallway, one last time. She looked away rubbing her temples, the only one aware of her flittering heart and her difficulty subduing the smile that held sway over her expression.


End file.
